


Bad Things

by fairykaine



Series: Suggestive Skinship [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Begging, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Creampie, F/M, Father i stretch my hands to thee, I'm Going to Hell, In which subaki edges and teases corrin and then fucks her rly hard, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Subaki is so dirty in this one, Teasing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Well any critucism is welcome, also plz leave kudos if u liked it, leave comments abt what im doing right and wrong!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairykaine/pseuds/fairykaine
Summary: “Tonight, I might do bad things to you, my princess…” he leaned in until their lips were just shy of touching.“But you’ll forgive me, right?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> SINCE someone hasnt decided to do a Fates smut series where the characters act out their suggestive lines in their skinships (you can watch them here https://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLve9lR9UwMZxANaIjZTAXm1_FiikruC1I) i decided to made a series where it shows what happens in the bedroom after the suggestiveness. Enjoy! ;)

“Close your eyes, and don’t move.”  
Corrin did as he said.

“Yes, good girl..” 

And Corrin jumped slightly as she felt the soft lips of her husband connect with hers. As he pulled away, Corrin opened her eyes.  
“Thanks for the meal.” 

Subaki had licked his lips and smiled at Corrin after giving her a soft, loving kiss. 

Afterwards, he looked into her eyes, and with a slight lust in his own whispered, “Tonight, I might do bad things to you, my princess…” he leaned in until their lips were just shy of touching. “But you’ll forgive me, right?” he said, with a slight singsong in his voice. 

Corrin realized what he meant and blushed furiously and bit her lip, while Subaki chuckled and nuzzled his nose with hers, as he leaned away and began to walk to the door.

“Subaki!” Corrin watched her husband walk by her and towards the door. “Y-you can’t say that and just leave!” 

“Hey, I’ll be back later tonight. Hope you’re ready then…” Subaki said in a low voice, his eyes half lidded, a seductive smile on his face. 

Corrin blushed again and was barely able to give Subaki a half hearted wave, she was too busy about thinking what would happen tonight…

I might do bad things to you tonight, my princess….

Corrin gave a little gasp as she felt the heat pool in her stomach, and shuddered as it grew stronger. Gods.. Subaki doing “bad” things to her turned her on. He was usually so gentle and vanilla in bed.. But a change of pace.. 

Corrin was interested in that. 

-

That night, Corrin had gone out to take a bath in the hot spring. After lounging with Hinoka, Sakura, and Hana, she bidded them farewell and left to go home to her house in the trees. 

When she opened the door, it was dark, and seemingly, no one was there.

“..Subaki..?” Corrin called, then yelped at two hands grabbed her by the waist, spun her around, and kissed her roughly. 

“You’re home..” he said in a rough and hoarse voice. “Gods… I’ve been waiting for you..” he kissed her deeply again, then picked her up. 

Corrin returned the kiss, now knowing that it was her lovely husband, wrapping her feminine legs around his torso. Her hands also wrapped around his head, she noticed that his ponytail was gone and that his hair was down. It smelled of Camellia blooms, and the smell surrounded her as she kissed her husband over and over, before he gently laid her on their shared bed.

“Subaki…” Corrin whimpered. “Please..”

The Pegasus Knight laid her down on their bed gently, still kissing softly.

Subaki chuckled, and then leaned in to kiss Corrin’s neck. His hand snaked up her nightgown and squeezed around her breast. Corrin yelped and then moaned, as Subaki began to lightly pinch her hardened nipple. Her legs shifted as she felt herself getting wet. 

Subaki suddenly pulled off her nightgown, and leaned back to drink her in. Beautiful, bare breasts, pretty, slightly large thighs, and a chubby stomach. 

He didn’t care that she was a little chubby. She was still a goddess to him. 

Pretty white cotton panties with a bow on the front. Gods, he couldn't wait to take that off her. He leaned back in and closed a mouth over her nipple, the other hand going to tease the other breast. 

Corrin’s hips bucked. “S-subaki!” 

Subaki chuckled, lightly suckling on her breast, the other hand closing around her nipple, teasing and lightly squeezing. 

“Mnn.. Princess…” he hummed as he began to leave a trail of kisses, both hands now on her breasts, kneading and squeezing as he went further and further down with his kisses.

He arrived at her underwear, yet, Corrin’s legs were together, legs twitching, as she moaned over and over at the stimulation her breasts were recieving. 

“Spread your legs for me, princess…” Subaki whispered into Corrin’s ear, lightly resting his hand on the hem of her panties.

Corrin did as she was told, slowly spreading her legs wide, revealing her simple, white panties. Subaki noticed a damp spot on the front of them, and let out a small laugh. 

Oh, she is going to be drenched by the time I’m done with her, the Pegasus Knight thought to himself. 

Slowly sliding off her panties, he looked at the pink, slightly wet flower before him, and used two fingers to pull back the folds.

Gods. Her clit was swollen, her entrance drooling pre cum. Subaki smiled and put his mouth on her clit, kissing it lightly, and Corrin gasped, her hips bucking slightly.

“You like it when I tease you there?” Subaki chuckled yet again. “Mmm. Corrin, you taste delicious..” 

He put his tongue inside her, gently pushing it in and out while using his thumb to rub her clit slowly.

Corrin was a mess at this point, her cheeks were flushed, her hair ruffled and messy, and she was letting out half gasps, half moans.

“Su-su-Subaki.. I.. It feels so good..” she moaned, holding his head in place. 

Subaki smiled and began tolick at her faster, rubbing her clit less teasingly. He rubbed her faster and put his fingers inside her, pulling them in and out of hersopping, wet pussy, until,

“G-gods! Subaki! I’m so close! P-please.. Don’t stop…” 

But as soon as she said that, the Pegasus Knight pulled his fingers away from her. 

Corrin whined and whimpered, bucking her hips in the air. “Subakiiiiii,” she whined, missing the feeling of his fingers inside her.

“Ah-ah-ah. I told you I’d be doing bad things to you tonight. That means teasing you until you’re a mess. Ehehe…” Subaki giggled as he began teasing her again.

His wife’s breath hitched. “Subaki..!”

And when she was close again, he pulled his fingers out of her and licked the sticky substance off his fingers, keeping eye contact with her the whole time. 

 

“Subakiii… Let me cum…” she whimpered, rolling her hips. 

“Ah-ah-ah. Not until I want you to. And I want you to be a mess tonight for me. It’s so cute when you beg.” Subaki whispered, blowing on her clit. Corrin squeaked and writhed her hips, desperately wanting the attention on her pussy…

Subaki suckled lightly on her clit, while putting in a finger. She was drenched at this point, all the teasing and fingering getting to her. Gods, she’d do anything to reach that orgasm. 

“P-please, Subaki.. Oh gods…” 

Meanwhile, the Pegasus Knight felt himself straining against his boxers, he knew he wouldn’t be able to last long in this state before taking it out and pounding her so hard she couldn’t speak. So, when she was about to cum again, Subaki pulled away and listened to his wife’s whimpers as he pulled himself out of his boxers. 

He was twitching, the pre cum leaking out of the head of his cock. Corrin took one look at it and let out a moan. “Subaki.. Inside me.. Please….” 

“Beg for me, Corrin…” he began to stroke his cock up and down her entrance, slowly, teasingly. 

“Subaki, inside me, pound me, please! I just want to feel you inside me…” she whined and whimpered as she desperately, desperately wanted to feel her husband inside of her. 

Subaki smiled. He began to put himself inside her, albeit agonizingly slowly. 

“Subaki…” Corrin moaned, grabbing fistfuls of his reddish hair. 

Once he was fully sheathed inside her, Subaki knew he had to tease her more often. She felt amazing, her tight walls hugging and pulsing around him, the wetness amazing. Her pussy felt perfect.

“Corrin.. I’m gonna move now. Ready?” Subaki asked her, holding her hands.

“More than.” 

And suddenly, he began to thrust in and out with a vigor never known to Corrin before. A gasp, and subsequently, a loud moan escaped her lips, as she let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around him, trying to pull him closer so she could feel him inside her. 

Subaki grunted, and occasionally moaned as he pulled himself in and out of his wife, lovingly kissing her lips. 

“I love you… My princess….!” Subaki grunted out, while his hand made his way down to rub her clit. 

“I love you too… Oh!” Corrin gasped.

On and on they went, Corrin trying to pull him inside her more, Subaki rubbing her clit and fucking her with such vigor, his wife’s tounge hung out and she began to drool.

That’s it. I want her to be an utter mess. Subaki thought to himself.

“Su-subaki.. So close.. Ahh…” Corrin panted, feeling the orgasm rise inside her once again. “Subaki…” 

Subaki took that as his cue to pull out and stop rubbing her clit.

Corrin whined, “Subaki!! Stop teasing me! Please.. Just let me cum…” 

Subaki looked down at his cock, which glistened with his wife’s juices. “Beg. Beg for me and I’ll let you cum.” 

“Subaki.. Please.. I just want to cum.. I want to.. Feel you pound me.. Ahh, gods.. Subaki… please.. Please let me cum!” 

She was utterly broken, only mewls and moans coming out of her. 

Good.

“Good little princess.” Subaki cooed.

Subaki slammed himself inside of her again, and a frantic “Oh,oh!” came out of Corrin. He could feel himself nearing his climax as well, his cock twitching and pulsing as he pushed in and out of her. 

He deliberately hit her sweet spot now, he only avoided it the first time around to really get her riled up.

“Subaki, Subaki, Subaki, Subak-iiiiiiii!” Corrin moaned as she felt herself nearing the end. This was it, he really was going to let her cum, and she couldn’t wait. 

“Cum. Cum for me now, Corrin. Cum..” Subaki grunted.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!!!! Subaki!! I’m cumming!” Corrin let out a frantic wail as she finally, finally felt herself reach her climax, it was so intense, so good, everything went white and she could feel her entire body shaking.

The face she made was, as Subaki saw it, utterfly perfect. Tounge hanging out, drool dribbling down her chin, eyes rolled back, it was such a sight to behold, and with her pussy walls clenched around him like a vise and that beautiful face she was making, he came himself, feeling his cock spasm and release his seed. 

“Corrin, I’m cumming!” he moaned out. 

He rode out his orgasm, feeling her walls slowly unclench. Once he came down from his blissful high, he looked at his wife, who had regained some sense of her mind, breathing heavily and looking at her husband with love. She could feel the cum pooling out of her, and shuddered as the chills ran down her spine.

“So? Do you forgive me? Did you like the bad things I did?” he fell next to her and smiled as she looked at him. The post orgasm glow she emitted was beautiful and radient. 

Utterly perfect, to him.

“Mm.. Yes.. Gods. Please.. Do that more often.” she buried his head into his chest, still panting. "By the way, I do forgive you..." she giggled.

Subaki laughed. “I was planning on doing it anways.” 

Corrin giggled. “Subaki, I love you..” she pulled the blanket over them. 

“I love you too, my perfect princess.” he said as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. 

And the two lovers drifted off, feeling very satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> I am also settting up a writing blog on tumblr, i will edit this when it is complete!
> 
> Edit: my writing blog is over at https://writerleen.tumblr.com! I post updates there so now you wont have to be distraced by updates on my chapters!


End file.
